East African Bush Elephant
East African elephants (Loxodonta africa konercheri) are found in every savanna of East Africa, African Elephants have at least 25 calls for comunication. A group is called a herd , led by an old female called a matriarch. Roles Edit * It played Sulley in African Animals, Inc. * It played Vitruvius in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Elephant Abu in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dim in A Wildlife's Life * It played Lord Rogers in The Artist Mare * It played Dallben in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played General Hologram in Wreck-It Ralph (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Basil in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Kion, Simba, Nala and other lions in The Elephant King (NatureRules1 Style) and The Elephant Guard * It played Snow White and her Prince in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Doc in Africa VI: The Secret of Animal Rock * It played Stove in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Ankylosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Rockmobile in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Edit Tanzania_2801-Young_Elephants.jpg Normal TLG S1 E13 0484.jpg PPG Rule Elephant.png Rugrats Elephants.png Miraculous Ladybug Elephant.png TTTE African Elephant.png Fantasia 2000 African Elephant.png What A Cartoon Elephants.png Zebras On the Ark.jpg I.jpg Babar Elephant.png|Babar (1989-1991) Dumbo Mad Elephant.png|Dumbo (1941) Elephant Family.png|The Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That (2009-2017) Fisher Price Little People Elephants.png|LeapFrog (2003-2007) Rogue Male Elephant.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg Like Elephants Live in Groups.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Stanley Elephant.png E for Elephant.png Horrid Henry the Elephant.jpg Elephant Bubblestand.jpg Wonder Pets Elephant.jpg Hippopotamuses Behind Rhinoceroses and Elephants.png Don't Say It Was the Elephant.png Jumpstart Elephants.jpg The Rhinoceroses and Elephants That Had to Be Dead.png Striped Elephant.png Pinky Dinky Doo Elephants.jpg Elephantsized Chair.jpg GOTJElephants.jpg Dumbo and Eleanor the Elephant love together.png 780x463-101816 dumbo-concept-art 7.jpg Tarzan-walt-disneys-tarzan-3604168-500-281.jpg Max.PNG Just so Stories Elephants.png Noah's Ark African Elephants.png AndyDayandElephants.jpg Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Elephants Adapt.png Elephants In The Savanna.jpg Cheetahs and Elephants.jpg Beautiful Big Three Elephants walking on Dry Grass Wallpapers.jpg Savanna Elephants.jpg African Elephant and Indian Elephant.png AfricanBushElephant.jpg African Bush Elephant.jpg 19 African Elephant.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg WNSB Elephant.png Photo319.jpg Ep 53 15.jpg 5 Trunkses and 1 Endugu.png African Elephant (Zoo Tycoon 2).jpg Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Horton-Hears-a-Who-TV-special-images-1b634346-c231-478a-9f3e-b95a6d7e6f4 (2).jpg Ringo the Elephant.png|The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1997) Cyberchase Elephant.png Go Diego Go African Elephants.png Loxodonta-africana1.jpg Download (19).jpeg Download (20).jpeg Th (44).jpeg Download (18).jpeg Download (17).jpeg African Savanna Elephant Anatomy.jpg WoZ African Elephant.jpeg TWT Elephants.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) ATF Elephants.jpeg|Conquering Kilimanjaro (2012) Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg African Elephants.jpg 30 Year Old African Elephant.jpg New-elephants.jpg Oobi Elephants.png ToddWorld Elephants.png Star meets African Bush Elephant.png|Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015) Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg Blue Elephant.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.16.48 PM.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Stompy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Elephants Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:World of Zoo (wii game) Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:African Bush Elephant Subspecies Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals